User talk:Spawn031
General Bnet Regulars or Bungie.net Regulars, is a group for the members of bungie.net who are seen in the forums daily. The members of this groups are hand picked to join via a secret selection process. Only in order to keep the general well being and secrecy of the Bnet Regulars forum. Usually older users are picked, but there are a few younger members in Bnet Regulars as well. Bnet Regulars has more notable Bungie Employees, Forum Ninjas and Mythic Members as a large base of their group. Listed on the FAQ, is how to become a member: "In the jungle you must wait, until the dice read 5 or 8." Group History The group was founded by spawn031 on the 21st of April 2011, since then over 100 members have joined. The "joke" behind this group was that some thought it would be funny to create a group solely for having a group join on 4/20. Hence why the creation date was 4.21.2011. On Bungie.me, the creation date is shown at 4.20.2011. The Pancake vs Waffle Fiasco During the Bnet Regulars Community Ride Along with DeeJ , SonicJohn posted a pregame carnage video for the community (via YouTube) to witness the discussion among Bnet Regular members. The debate rages on for what has more "surface area". This is the detremental factor that determines the future of all waffle and pancakes debates. The Bnet Regulars debate was made public and posted in the flood forum and was able to get DeeJ to post about the Ride Along before the news article was made avalible on the front page of Bungie.net. That thread also has very well thought out debates by notable posters on Bungie.net Shortly after, more threads were created to continue the debate. There is another thread within the group where waffles and pancakes will continue to decide what has the most surface area. There will always be a place for this debate in Bnet Regulars. Group Titles The titles in Bnet Regulars are very similar to the system that Bungie uses for their Pentathlon's. Members that have been active for a few years will have higher titles, in correspondance to their Bungie.net join date. There are a few custom titles as well. These are given out to Bnet Regular staff members. Newbie Middle School Old Skool Grizzled Ancient Staff Members Without the contribution of staff members, this groups wouldn't be where Bnet Regulars is today. Staff members are rarely chosen and only when there is a need due to increased member count. There is no join date requirement to become a staff member. Staff members get a custom title if they desire. Current Staff: spawn031 Old Papa Rich Halo53 burritosenior Hylebos LordOfBlah51 ARBITOR 5 Community Contributions Community Contributions are in secrecy and currently in the works. Bnet regulars is a place to brainstorm about these different ideas that can help the community out in any way. However, these ideas will not be unveiled until the time is right. The news on the front page is always filled with their latest projects and inspirational threads in the community forum. Bnet Regulars has also been featured in April 2012 for an official Bungie.net Ride along with DeeJ . Trivia spawn031 is the group founder DeeJ joined Bnet Regulars in 2012 @BnetRegulars is the group twitter account